Her Eyes
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: One-shot, Songfic. NejixSakura. Based on the song "Her Eyes" by Pat Monahan. Great read, sweet story!


_**Her Eyes**_

* * *

><p><em><span>She's not afraid, she just likes to use a night-light<span>_

"Yeah, sure."

"I am NOT scared of the dark!"

_When she gets paid, true religion gets it all… if they fit right_

"You gave your bonus check to the animal shelter and not the children's home?"

"Hey, animals are innocent!"

"And babies aren't?"

"Babies are, their parents aren't!"

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic. Doesn't panic… for the most part_

"Sakura, don't!"

"NARUTOOOOO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She could get so angry it was scary, but the natural look certainly suited her. She didn't like make-up because she felt it made her look fake.

She was beautiful without make-up anyways.

_She's old enough to know, but young enough not to say no_

She was certainly wise and intelligent for her age. Her maturity rivaled that of a forty year-old, yet she was at a young age of nineteen.

_To any chance that she gets, for home-plate tickets to see the Mets_

Even though she was wise, inquisitive and mature, she was a child at heart. She took every chance she got to go to festivals in nearby villages or to watch any sporting event she could.

He liked that he could have fun with her, yet when it came down to a serious situation, she was the most dependable person there was.

_Like everybody she's in over her head_

He liked how she was human, just like everyone else. In the numerous times they talked, she said that life overwhelmed her sometimes.

She was right.

_Dreds Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds_

He was one of the only people that knew that Sakura's right knee didn't work well. It was due to an accident in her childhood and it affected her knee so badly that she had to carry the impairment around for the rest of her life.

But she didn't repair that knee, even though she could, and she didn't take medicine for pain. She toughed it out.

"Why?"

"Because it makes my spirit and will grow stronger, and it reminds me that one set-back will not keep me from doing what I do best."

_She's a Gemini-capricorn, thinks all men are addicted to porn_

Sometimes, she could just become a completely different person out of the blue. She had so many sides to her that he often found it hard to keep up.

But he also found that every side of her was just as special to him as the others.

It was amusing, adorable, and slightly alarming, her distrust of men. She assumed the worst in a man; that made it hard for him to get close to her.

But that didn't mean he'd ever stop trying.

_I don't agree with her half the time, but damn I'm glad she's mine!_

He was perhaps the closest to her besides Naruto. A year of hard work had achieved that. He didn't regret any of it.

Sometimes she was annoying, sometimes even infuriating, and always utterly impossible, but frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. That's were blue skies meet the sunrise_

Sakura was beautiful, inside and out, but one thing absolutely captivated him.

Her eyes.

The irises were a tantalizing shade of shiny jade, flecks of evergreen rounding her intense pupils. Those gorgeous hues held a look of determination, hope, within them. Just looking into her eyes gave _him _a sense of hope.

_Her eyes, that's where I go… When I go home._

He couldn't get enough of that bright shade of green. Every day, he was surrounded by hues of cold silver, the trait of his clan. The dark hues of TenTen and Lee were bland. The blue of Naruto and Ino's eyes was too plain.

Her eyes were extraordinary.

_She's got the kind of strength that every man wishes he had_

Sakura was a powerful kunoichi in every respect, and she was exceptionally talented in medical ninjutsu, but one thing that made Sakura a very formidable foe (and scarier than the Akatsuki) was her monstrous strength. She could cause earthquakes with one good punch and she could kill a fully-groan man with a well-aimed kick. It was amazing, what she could do.

She had the strength to make any man jealous.

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made 'Bad'_

Little-known to most people, Sakura was a fan of the classics. Earlier on, when he'd first heard she loved Michael Jackson, he bought her the last CD he ever made for her birthday.

She threw it at him, with great force.

_Tells me that she's lived about a hundred lives_

Though sometimes he thought she didn't truly believe in it, Sakura supposedly believed in the theory of 'reincarnation'. She talked to him often-times about all these past lives she'd had and how sometimes, flashbacks of them come to her in her dreams. She said she could even tell what other people had been in past lives.

She told him he was a bee.

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives_

For a short period when she was eighteen, Sakura was obsessed with learning to drive a horse-and-buggy carriage.

Though he himself thought the idea was ludicrous, he couldn't resist that little pout of hers. So, one day, when they were both free, he rented out a horse-and-buggy to use.

What he didn't know, however, was that she'd started her menstrual cycle for that month the day before.

Since then he remembered to ask before inviting her to drive anywhere.

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat, and I'm so glad she's mine!_

"This kunai pouch makes my butt look big."

"If that were true, then everything you wear would make your butt look big, Sakura."

"Shut up, Neji."

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'_

"Sakura, we're surrounded by **forty** of them! It's impossible!"

She grinned, cracking her knuckles, before looking at him. "Nothing's impossible."

_Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to_

Sakura knew just as well as anyone of his past, and who he used to be. She knew how he used to treat people, and she knew of his bad relations with his uncle and cousins.

But she didn't care. She lived for the moment, and she never asked questions or judged.

She was by his side, regardless of past or future.

_She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy! She's beautiful, so beautiful…_

She was so heart-breakingly beautiful. Physically, emotionally. Her heart was just as gorgeous as her face.

And she never judged or rejected him. She accepted him as he was; plain old Neji Hyuga.

And by Kami, he loved her for that.

_Sometimes, I think she's truly crazy…_

_And I love it!_

"Sakura, this is crazy! We're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh, relax. If you keep yelling they'll wake up and then things _will _get crazy."  
>He just grinned.<p>

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies! That's where blue skies always meet the sunrise!_

"Sakura Haruno!"

She poked her head out the front door. "Hm? Oh, Neji!"

She allowed him inside. Her hair was a mess and she was in a wrinkly pair of pajamas.

She looked perfect.

"I have something to tell you."

She blinked those big green eyes. "Oh? Okay, well let me make us some green te—" She was cut off by his mouth on hers. He kissed her with all of his might, and he was just amazed with how plaint her lips were against his; soft, warm, and inviting.

_Her eyes, that's where I go… When I go home._

"Sakura Haruno," he whispered, forehead against hers, "I'm hopelessly, irrevocably, unconditionally, desperately in love with you…"

"…Only me?"

He laughed lowly, both hands on her face. "Yes, Sakura. Only you."

Seriously, so seriously, she thought for a moment, before saying, "I can live with that."

That was Sakura's way of accepting and returning. She was rarely ever blunt, and he'd learned over time to just read between the lines. He kissed her again, smiling slightly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered, looking up at him with those big jade eyes.

He couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>"Sakura… Could you please turn that lamp off? I'm right here, nothing to be afraid of," he complained.<p>

She hit his arm. "I am _not_ afraid!"

_She's not afraid, she just likes to use a night-light… _


End file.
